


Kidnapped

by Microjo



Category: Travelers (TV)
Genre: F/M, Philip Pearson x reader - Freeform, Season/Series 02 Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 04:59:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13264200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Microjo/pseuds/Microjo
Summary: Reader is kidnapped instead of Ray*also posted to tumblr*





	Kidnapped

"What the fuck is going on!" You shouted, tears dripping down your cheeks as you banged on the door. You'd just woken up about half an hour ago in an unfamiliar place with four others; some that you knew, some that you didn't. You'd been dragged off not long before, being interviewed by a psychiatrist that had also been kidnapped. She was asking all you knew about Philip, the guy you were in love with and had met at a diner a few months ago, saying that he was a time traveler. 

You had laughed straight in her face, calling bullshit. They then threw you back into the room you all were locked in, and took Kathryn out. Meanwhile, as you sat in the room with terror in your veins, you thought of Philip. You wondered where he was now, and if he knew where you were. 

He did. 

His fingers tapped anxiously on his desk, Trevor coming forward and stopping him. "She's gonna be okay," he said, sending him a soft, yet unsure, smile. Philip nodded briefly, looking back at his computer screens where the timer was ticking. 

Suddenly, another video came through. They hadn't expected one so soon, not after Kathryn's had been sent to them. 

But this time, it was you. 

A gun was pointed at your head, blood dripping from a cut at the corner of your eye. Tears dropped down your cheeks. Philip tensed, his mouth dropping open. "Phil, please. I don't care who you are, or if you really are a.. traveler? I didn't know you before. Please, just help me. Help us." You really didn't care, you just wanted to be in his arms and away from whoever the hell these people were.

The screen went black, and words appeared on the screen. Philip couldn't read them, though, as tears welled in his eyes and they became blurry. "Fuck!" He shouted, standing up from his computer and walking away with his hands gripping his hair. "Philip," Carly muttered, squeezing his arm,"It's okay. We're going to get them back."

Philip nodded, knowing that she was right, he just hated seeing you hurt; especially because of him. 

Soon, although not soon enough, guards came to get all of you. They tied your hands together, and harshly pulled you all out of the large room you all were being kept in. You now knew better than to fight against them, but apparently Kathryn didn't. She yelled and fought, a guard eventually having enough and throwing her over his shoulder. You were all thrown into a van, and driven out to a remote area; which usually only meant one thing. You were going to die. 

Tears began to well in your eyes once again at the thought of being killed, falling over the ones that had dried on your cheeks. But suddenly, you felt the zip tie around your wrists being cut. You pulled your hands to the front of you as you backed away from the men, rubbing your sore wrists. Once all ties were cut and Jeffrey's baby was handed to him, they left. 

Then, just as you began to think you were stranded, a helicopter was flying towards you all and dropping to the ground. As soon as they could, the travelers were running out and toward you all. You caught site of Philip, and saw him running toward you. You ran forward, meeting him halfway with your arms open for him. He collided into you, his arms wrapping around your shoulders. 

"I'm so sorry, Y/N," he whispered into your neck. You shook your head, running your fingers through his hair,"It's okay- well, it's not, but don't be sorry. I guess this explains all of the random disappearances." 

He leaned back far enough so that he could examine the cut by your eye, gently running a thumb over it with a frown. He didn't care that the rest of his team and their loved ones were there, or how much shit he was about to get into, all he cared about was your safety. You both suddenly heard police sirens, and turned around to see multiple police cars coming your way. You looked at him with wide eyes, and he quickly pressed his lips against yours, his hands coming to rest on your cheeks.

"It'll be okay," he muttered, wiping your tears with the pad of his thumbs. "Will I ever see you again?" You asked, and he sighed. "I don't know, but I hope so. I love you, Y/N." 

"I love you, too, Philip."

You didn't know what was going to happen next, all you knew was that your boyfriend was a time traveler, and was being framed as a terrorist.


End file.
